gatfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of Snow Outside Pizza
Tower of Snow Outside Pizza or ToSOP for short is a hard ascension-based tower in area 2. Do Tower of Dont Play This Xd Gamer Yeet before this. Guide Floor 1: The tower starts off easy with some basic jumps then a two stud wrap. Do a small nearly one stud tightrope onto some big thin blocks. After that, do a long jump onto some damage blocks and move quickly so you do not die. Finally, do some more basic jumps until you get to floor two. Floor 2: This floor has basic jumps at first, then it does two 2.5 stud wrap arounds followed by more basic jumps. Jump onto the platform above you to progress further on the floor. Then there is another damage block section, with some easy jumps in it also. Floor 3: Jump to the platform above you to skip a few jumps, be careful on the next part as falling puts you on damage blocks. Do a three stud wrap, then two two stud wraps. The rest of this floor is just basic jumping. Floor 4: This floor has an outside part, so be careful as falling makes you have to restart the whole thing over again. This floor has a lot of basic jumps, and a few two stud wraps also. Watch out for the damage blocks on this floor also. Floor 5: This floor starts off with more basic jumps. There is a giant damage block safety net part way in also. Floor 6: This floor has a boss fight theme from Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64, though do not fear as the music is far intense than the actual gameplay. This floor is mostly basic jumps. This floor does have a lot of trusses you need to climb, which is not seen up until this floor. Floor 7: This floor starts off with a head hitter part, so make sure not to bonk your head against the roof. This outside part consists of some pretty easy 1.5 stud wraps, more basic jumps, and then a damage block segment. Afterwards, you are confronted with some one stud blocks and then another platforming segment on a damage block. Finally, after that you can progress to the next floor. Floor 8: Be very careful as this floor has a lot of damage blocks. Make sure you heal while on normal blocks, as you will need it to survive this floor. You may think in between the segments is a nine stud wrap, but its not as big as the platform so you can just walk across it. After that is just a small damage block jump and then you made it to floor nine. Floor 9: This floor is really basic, more simple jumps, another damage block platforming section, a damage block you need to jump on to survive, and then a truss to floor ten. Floor 10: This is it! Make sure to heal on the heal blocks on the damage block segment, other than that the floor is really simple so you should easily get to the win pad! Music Floor 1: Floor 2: Floor 3: Floor 4: Floor 5: Floors 6-7: Paper Mario (N64 Crystal King Theme) - Freeze! Floor 8: Floor 9: Floor 10: